


Fear of Wires and Teeth

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking, Darkness, Violence, Wires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Our Friendly Shadow has disobeyed and it caught in the web of the Hive. No good seems to be coming to our Friendly Shadow's way.
Kudos: 8





	Fear of Wires and Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-canon story from the AutoDale serious on Youtube. I apologize in advance if this isn't how you see this happening or anything but this is just a story through my eyes. If you wish, give me some feedback if you like about it. I hope you enjoy the story! ~Proxy TK

Most of his surroundings were dark yet he knew well where he was. It was the place that comforted but also scared him. His white glowing eyes remained on the ground as his chipped hat covered his face with a deep shadow. It wasn’t of him to be destroyed and hung by his only arm at this place but he remembered the first time. 

His white eyes were filled with memories of his terrible torture but his gaze and face remained still. He didn’t bother to look up at the hive looking down upon him. His form is small compared to them. 

He listened closely to the thump of the main hive’s heart that hung from the air in between her quiet lungs. It was soothing for him to listen but he didn’t want to listen to the hive argue between each other above him. Not like it mattered to him anyway, he was going to be rewired soon or worse, banished and destroyed. 

He greeted his teeth, slightly anger flaring through him but subsided. It wasn’t like him to feel emotions but he wanted to scream at the hive. Scream that what they were doing was wrong but he knew well that he couldn’t. They were in control and to do as they said was the best option even if the Friendly Shadow didn’t like it. 

To be honest, he wanted to lay down and close his eyes for what felt like forever but he couldn’t. The position he was in was uncomfortable and the hive could easily tear him to shreds if he wasn’t paying attention. 

Though his knees began to ache from being pressed into the round for so long he was more worried about his arms. His left one had been destroyed by the freak he killed but his right one hung high above his head, tangled with wires. He could feel the wires tighten every now and then with anger, he pursued after the fifth time it happened. 

His body felt helpless against the wires. It reminded him of the first time he had disobeyed the hive which gazed down at him. He remembered the wires and it sent small shivers down his spine. It wasn’t like him to remember these things but he supposed it was like what the people said about death. About your life flashing before your eyes and a bright white consuming you. 

A quiet hum left his lips as he thought about it more. It wasn’t like him to think these things but it was probably true. It was most likely that the hive would decide to rewire him and all his past memories would be gone. Oh, how he dreamed he could keep them.

“Friendly Shadow.” The biggest hive boomed at him, making his eyes turn dull and blank, showing no emotion. He raised his head and looked up at the calm looking hive. Her dark eyes showed nothing but darkness. She truly was darkness, he thought to himself as he continued to stare back at her. 

“Yes?” He responded to his name, his eyes never moving from the main hive’s. It wasn’t strange from his response to being slow or interrupting but he decided it was best to lag behind a little rather than be interrupting and make them angrier than they already were.

“The people love you, Shadow. So we have a job for you. If you do it, you can gladly become the hero of Autodale again.” The main hive mused as the two intertwined ones began to cackle at him. He wasn’t surprised by their cackling either because those two seemed to be the nicer ones of the rest. 

“What is it.” He spat, not wanting to wait around for them to tear him apart. It’s not like he cared if he was torn to shreds, he just wanted to get away more than anything. He didn’t want to be the so-called ‘protector’ of a fake city. A silent scoff to himself his attention went away from the massive hive. Not like he wanted to look at them anyway.

“Don’t snap at us!” The angry hive snapped. The wires of his good arm tighten greatly, he could feel his metal bend from the tightness. Yet, he does not make a sound and keeps his eyes on the floor. A dark shadow cast over his face keeping his hidden. 

He wasn’t sure to think right now. Did it even matter? It seemed not as wires slicked toward him, ready to pounce like tigers hidden in tall grass. His eyes seemed to flicker to them as they were quick to attack. 

The Friendly Shadow gasped at the quick movement but his voice and sounds were cut off. Wire wrapped around his metal-plated neck tightly as more began to twist around him. Even though his attempts to escape the dangerous vines did nothing, the hive above him watched with dark eyes.

“I suppose he does need new wiring.” The oldest of the hive spoke, something dangerous crawling through her voice. It made him tense as his movements began to stiff and stop from the tight ropes. 

“No no! I’ll do as you say just don’t!” He pleaded, his voice becoming tainted with fear but his words did nothing. The wires around him dropped him from his spot hanging high above any surface he could see. His now stiff body fell through the air and to the darkness below. 

His lips parted to scream but his voice remained silent. He was truly scared but his face remained blank other than his eyes. His eyes searched the hive with fear, hoping they would catch his fall for he was truly sorry for disobeying. 

But no wires came to save him as he began to plunge into the darkness below him. His eyes remained alight and open with fear as he continued to fall. Seconds felt like hours for him as the wind rushed past him. Only the darkness grew before there was nothing but darkness. 

Nothing but fear. Fear of Wires and Teeth. 


End file.
